Enzo Bonelli
Enzo Bonelli is a minor antagonist in the 2013 videogame Grand Theft Auto V who appears and serves as the main antagonist of Lester's final assassination mission, The Construction Assassination. He is the leader of an influential criminal organization that operates in Los Santos with extortion, blackmail, bribery, labor-racketeering and money-laundering operations, located mainly in the Downtown area of the city. He used his connections to become a real estate developer, getting many older real estate developing companies out of the way in the process, including Gold Coast Development, a firm where Lester Crest had a lot of stocks. This made Bonelli a target for Lester, and he hired his associate and friend Franklin Clinton to murder Bonelli in order to save Gold Coast and increase his income. However, Bonelli was informed of the contract by a spy and became increasingly paranoid, calling most of his subordinates to his skyscraper construction site in Downtown to protect himself and the construction. He was furious that his men told him to calm down, since there now was a contract price on him, and ordered them to safeguard the construction site at all costs. Franklin nonetheless infiltrated the construction site and was sighted by Bonelli's men, who then engaged in a great shootout with him. Franklin, however, got the upper hand, and killed them all. He made his way up the construction site, killing all of Bonelli's men he encountered along the way. Bonelli then ran to his helicopter in the construction site's roof and tried to fly away, but Franklin disposed of Bonelli's men and shot the helicopter down, killing Bonelli, his pilot and his two personal bodyguards. After that, he escaped, either by backtracking his way down, or by jumping off the roof using a parachute. Last, but not least, he called Lester, telling him that he successfully took care of it, before being congratulated on a job well done. Aftermath After Bonelli is killed, Lester will no longer give Franklin assassination contracts, for too much heat and pressure being put on both of them. Bonelli's death will be reported in the news as a shootout involving a real estate developer with alleged ties to organized crime. Weazel News Radio "A shootout at a construction site claims the life of rumored Mafia boss Enzo Bonelli. The murder of real estate developer Enzo Bonelli in a shootout at a construction site in the Pillbox Hill area of Los Santos is being investigated by police. Bonelli had rumored ties to organized crime. The incident has seemed the Gold Coast Development share price in recent trading on the assumption that some of Bonelli's large building contracts will soon be up for grabs." WNKA International Newspaper "A vicious gun battle in the Pillbox Hill neighborhood of Los Santos has left a building site strewn with dead bodies. It remains unclear whether there was a motive behind the killings, or whether this was just more mindless violence for the sake of it. Gang violence and drug crime have spiked recently in Los Santos, and throughout San Andreas. Commentators are unsure exactly why." Trivia *It is possible to shoot Bonelli down before he climbs on the chopper, killing him. However, in order to get the mission's Gold Medal, the helicopter MUST be shot down, regardless if Bonelli is already dead or not, so if Bonelli died before trying to fly away it is still advised to shoot down the chopper. *If the chopper is severely damaged with a non-explosive weapon, such as Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Sniper Rifles, the chopper can possibly and rarely fall on the construction's roof. Bonelli will then exit the chopper and try to run away or try to kill Franklin, but he is an easy target to take down. *The Enzo Bonelli assassination will not be available until completion of the mission "Minor Turbulence", which teaches the player the basics on the use of parachutes. Should Franklin not have a parachute as part of his arsenal, some on the roof can be picked up and used during the mission. They can be purchased from Ammu-Nation as well for a price of $100 and are customizable (parachute color, smoke trail, etc.) However, after killing Bonelli, the objective is simply to leave the construction site by any means necessary, so backtracking will suffice if the player chooses to do so. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Extortionists Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranoid